Healing Session
by verynahcewritings
Summary: Aang returns from a diplomatic meeting with less than political wounds, and in turn recieves a much needed healing session *ahem* from Katara. Characters are older. Aang: 17  Katara: 19  Oneshot.


This one was done via request.

**Healing Session**

Katara sat on the cold marble steps of the palace, impatiently waiting to see Appa's massive fury body over the horizon and the all too familiar form of her best friend turned lover sitting at the reigns. He had insisted that she stay behind this time, saying that this particular trip would take no longer than two or three days; a group of diplomats were meeting up in a secluded village on the far coast of the Fire Nation to discuss tax rates. Instead, it had been a week, and she had heard no word from him. She had heard nothing but of a diplomatic meeting being broken up by a group of rebels, armed to the teeth with both fire and blades. It had taken a lot of convincing on her brother's end to stay where she was, protected within the walls of the Firelord's palace; he had told her that that would be what Aang would want, and she couldn't argue.

She had nearly given up, growing tired of jumping up at the sight of every dark blotch that nine times out of ten turned out to be a rogue gray cloud, when she spotted him, knowing that without a doubt this was who she had been waiting for. She ran down the palace steps, mindful of the hems of her silk gown, coming to a stop at the base, nearly bouncing up and down in anticipation.

Any feelings of excitement vanished when Aang slid off his companions head; there were several scorch marks on his exposed chest, a deep gash running down the length of his cheek. When he turned around to give Appa his customary 'thank you' rub down, she couldn't help but to gasp as he exposed several more burns and cuts down the length of his back. "Oh, Aang," she muttered as she walked over to him; hands held out in front of her, her fingertips ghosting over the marks on his back as he pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you," he said, nuzzling his nose into her hair, placing a kiss on her cheek, and then pulling away to look her over, "my memories never seem to do you any justice, you know," offering her a tender smile, desperate to see one on her face. She simply shook her head at him and furrowed her brows, before burying her face into his chest.

"You're a jerk, Aang. I told you it wasn't a good idea for you to be going off on your own. You will never do that to me again, do you understand?" Her lips placing a tender kiss on his shoulder, her preoccupation allowing Aang the time and secrecy enough to smile without being scolded.

"This is nothing, Katara, you and I both know it could have been ten times worse. My priority is to assure safety and peace for the people of the world, and to return home safely to you, I managed to do both of those things, so why am I in trouble?" She shifted positions long enough to look up at him, brows furrowed, nose crinkled, and lips set in a pout; he couldn't help but to think it was adorable.

"That's beside the point, Aang. I'm going with you next time, and that's final," she walked in small circles around him, taking her time, observing every little angry mark on his body, "I could have healed these so much sooner," shaking her head in disappointment and sympathy. He smiled crookedly at her, holding out his arms, asking silently for her warmth. Instead of complying, she walked behind him and gave him a slight push, ushering him towards the palace steps.

"We need to get you all patched up, so that you can get some sleep, you look exhausted." He patted his bison's nose and bowed to the stable boy who came and took Appa's reigns, leading him to the stables where he was kept; Aang waited for them to disappear through the large doors of the building, ever mindful of those who handled his friend, before walking toward the palace door.

Katara led him straight to her room, directing him to sit on her bed and wait for her to return with some water and cloth bandages, returning with both in record time. "Alright, Aang, you're going to have to relax for me, please," she said, her words soft and gentle.

"Yes, my Lady." Katara chuckled as she positioned herself on her bed behind the airbender, dipping a piece of cloth in one of the bowls of water she had gathered. Her hands began to skillfully rub away the soot and dirt from Aang's skin, careful to not fester the injuries. When she finished with his back, she moved to his front, rubbing away the debris from his battle, fully aware of the intimacy her actions provided the two of them. She avoided his eyes at all costs, despite the intense gaze of his own as he watched her every move. She pretended not to hear the contented sighs that escaped his mouth. She pretended not to notice the tensing of his lean and wiry muscles as the cloth brushed just above his pant line.

When she had finished cleaning, she looked up at him and gave him a shy smile, setting the cloth aside and grabbing another bowl of water, climbing back onto her bed, positioning herself in a manner similar to how the session had begun; this time sitting close enough to feel the warmth of his body radiating onto her own. "Now, let the healing begin," she whispered in his ear, causing his body to visibly shiver in response, showing her the smirk on his lips as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"By all means," he said, his voice husky and full of anticipation, causing Katara's cheeks to flush and a grin to appear on her lips. She bended water from the bowl, allowing it to engulf her hands, breathing her own body heat into it, warming it before rubbing her fingertips down the length of Aang's back.

Fingertips danced along his skin, healing, soothing, inciting. Her hands worked on the muscles of his back, his sides, varying in pressure and contact the closer her fingers came to his neck, ghosting up the sides, barely touching his skin as they came in close proximity with his ears. His breathing becoming slightly uneven as her skillful hands traced his shoulders, down his arms, following the tattoos on either arm, back up and down the center of his back. Before sliding off the edge of the bed, she placed a kiss in the center of his back, the faded scar a constant reminder of the past, and moved to his front.

They both looked at each other, aware of the tension between the two of them as Katara used her hands to open his legs wide enough for her to fit between them. He brought one of his hands up to her face, weaving his fingers in her hair, brushing the pad of his thumb along her cheekbone. What once would have been a bold move, was now as easy as breathing to the airbender, leaning forward, his lips eager to meet with the only other lips he would ever desire working with his own. He was mere centimeters from her flesh when she turned her head from him, settling for a wet kiss to the neck. She pushed him back, sitting him completely upright, smirking at him, teasing him; she began her work on his front.

Her hands held his shoulders, her fingertips running down the length of his arms, tracing the arrows that adorned his body, leaving a damp trail in their wake. She ran her fingers over each of his before making her way back up to his neck, leaning into his body slightly, loving the expression of desire and adoration that adorned his face as he looked at her. She loved the sounds that escaped his lips as she drug her fingers down his abdomen , back up his chest, his neck, tracing the outline of his jaw. She could see his frustration growing, his eagerness apparent in the sharp intakes of air as she ran her fingers along his hips and around his navel. He had been completely healed for minutes now, the water on her hands long since sent back to its bowl; the warmth Aang felt tickling his skin coming entirely from the fingers of the very turned on waterbender sitting between his legs.

Her fingers completed their circuit one last time before they were captured by a set of bigger, stronger, and warmer ones. "Katara, I'm not going to be able to take much more of this teasing; I want to touch you now, please," he pleaded, words escaping from his lips between the slow, wet trail of kisses he was leaving down her jaw and neck. She smiled in both amusement and content.

"Please, by all means," she whispered in his ear, enjoying the sound of his laughter, the sure and steady movements his hands made as they ran down the length of her body, already working to rid her of her robes.


End file.
